ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mattel Games: Ghostbusters Protect the Barrier Game
Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game was released in May 2016 and is based on the 2016 canon universe. Contents of Game Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game includes the following: *1 Game Board *4 Ghostbusters Movers **Erin Gilbert **Abby Yates **Jillian Holtzmann **Patty Tolan *20 Cards *24 Ghost Figures (White Cartoon Rowans) *6 Haunting Figures (Green Rowans) *1 Exclusive Rowan Mini Figure *1 Movement Die -Numbers- *1 Battle Die -Symbols- *8 Paranormal Energy Devices Online Details These were found on Target.com. It’s a game of haunted rooms and battles with nefarious ghosts. The evil Rowan is trying to break open the Durable But Not Impenetrable Barrier and release the dead! He’s placed Paranormal Energy Devices all over the Mercado Building, and it’s up to the Ghostbusters to find them and get them out before the 4th Cataclysm begins and the building is completely HAUNTED. You have to keep your eye on the number of Ghost figures on the board--if too many start showing up, rooms will become Haunted. If 6 rooms become Haunted at the same time, you lose the game! Once all Ghostbuster Movers are outside of the house with all 8 Paranormal Energy Devices (before 6 rooms have been haunted), the players win! Four ways to play: Basic Battle, Basic Battle with Rowan, Advanced Adventure and Advanced Adventure with Rowan. Work as a team for this exciting game of strategy and Ghostbusting! For players age 8 and up. Features: *Help the Ghostbusters rid the Mercado Building of the Paranormal Energy Devices before the building is completely haunted! *If 6 rooms become haunted at the same time, you lose the game *But if you get all the Ghostbuster Movers outside with all 8 Paranormal Energy Devices, you win! *Four ways to play *Join the Ghostbusters team in this exciting strategy game! The Series "Geister, Geister, Schatzsuchmeister!"/"Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters!" First released in Germany in 2013, it was the winner of the 2014 Kinderspiel des Jahres (Game of the Year) award. In 2016, along with "Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game", the game "Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters!" (non-Ghostbusters version in English of the Game) was released. The game overall is the same as Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game, but lacks the one Rowan mini figure and the cards are bigger. Instruction Manual The instruction manual provided below is in PDF format. You will need PDF reader software in order to view it. *Instruction Manual (provided by Mattel) External Links *Official Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters! Website *BoardGameGeek.com: "Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game" *BoardGameGeek.com: "Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters" Gallery Main Game PromoImageGBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc01.png|Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game promo image PromoImageGBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc02.png| PromoImageGBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc03.png| PromoImageGBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc04.png| GBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc01.png|Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game Full Board GBProtectTheBarrierGameEditSc02.png|Ghostbusters: Protect the Barrier Game Pieces The Series "Geister, Geister, Schatzsuchmeister!"/"Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters!" GermanVersionGhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameSc01.png|Geister, Geister, Schatzsuchmeister! cover PromoImageGhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameSc01.png|Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters! promo image PromoImageGhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameSc02.png| PromoImageGhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameSc03.png| GhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameEditSc01.png|Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters! Full Board GhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameEditSc02.png|Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters! Game Pieces PromoImageGhostFightinTreasureHuntersGameSc04.png|Ghost Fightin' Treasure Hunters! Artwork Category:Mattel Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Board Games